Blame It On The Changes
by shesanambrosegirl
Summary: Vanessa thought she had everything she wanted in life. She's the Divas champion, one half of WWE's on screen power couple, and engaged to the man of her dreams. When things start to change, she slowly realizes that one of the things in her life isn't exactly what she wanted. Dean Ambrose\OC
1. Changes

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Dean Ambrose or any of the other WWE characters in this story. I only own the plot, Vanessa, and Valerie._**

**_A/N: I want to give a quick back story on Vanessa for the people who haven't read my past stories. She has a twin sister named Valerie, and Triple H is her father. She was in The Shield, and went with Dean after they broke up. She's also a 4 time Diva's Champion._**

_Chapter One - Changes_

**_August 1st, 2014_**

_'Good morning, soon to be Mrs. Jones. I can't wait to see you tonight.' -Liam_

A small smile grew across Vanessa's face as she looked down at her phone. She had been with Liam since she was seventeen, yet his text messages still gave her butterflies. That was something she had never felt with anyone. She knew how lucky she was to have someone who supported her even thought she only spent twenty days out of the year with him. She quickly took a deep breath as she put her phone down and continued to prepare for the show. Tonight she was in a mix tag match with her on screen boyfriend, Dean Ambrose, and their opponents, Seth Rollins, and Alicia Fox.

"Hey Vanessa, sorry to interrupt, I've got your scripts for the next month and a half." She heard a writer say as they walked up to her and handed her a stack of papers.

"Thanks, I've been waiting all week to see how Dean wins his championship." Vanessa quickly said.

"Oh, your father didn't tell you?" He asked.

"Tell me what?" Vanessa replied before she could even look at the first page. "Dean's still getting his championship, right?"

"You should probably read your script." He said motioning towards the paper.

She took a deep breath as she looked down and skimmed through the pages. Dean was going to cash his Money in the Bank contract in on Randy Orton, but there was no sign of her helping him. In fact the only sign of her on the script was her attacking Dean and costing him the championship.

"Vanessa hits Dean in the head with his case, costing him the match, then smiles as she walks away with Seth and Randy." She said before she looked up. "What the hell is this shit?! Who wrote this?"

"It's your fathers idea. We all thought you knew about it." He replied.

"Well I'm not doing this. Take it back." She said as she handed him the script.

"I'm sorry. I can't, it's final." He said.

"We'll see about that." She replied as she opened the door to the Divas locker room and walked out.

She slowly walked through the hall to her father's office as she skimmed through the pages of her script. If things were going to go as planed she would be leaving Dean for Seth, and the rest of her family. Considering Seth was married to her twin sister, Valerie, the fans would never think that they were a couple. It would simply be a family affair. She rolled her eyes at the thought of it. She had never really been into the whole family thing when it came to her job. In her mind it would make it look like she had accomplished everything because of who her father was. She had worked hard to get to where she was.

"Vanessa, I see you got your new scripts." She heard her father say as she walked up to him.

"Yea, I have actually have a question about them. Why isn't Dean in my script?" She asked.

"We're going to break you and Dean up." He said as he looked at her. "I thought that was a given, considering the circumstances."

"Why, the fans love us. We're one of the best things you have going right now, and what do you mean considering the circumstances?" Vanessa replied.

"You're engaged now Vanessa." He replied. "Things have to change."

"So you're saying, because I'm engaged now, I can't be with Dean anymore? That's stupid." She said.

"No it's not. Did you really think you could be in a story with Dean forever if you two went home to other people? If you were actually together then that would be a different story, but your not." He said as he opened the door to his office. "I'm sorry, I know you hate this, but it's for the best. I'm just doing what is best for you in the long run, sweetheart."

She let out a deep sigh as she watched his office door close in her face. Dean was her best friend, and the thought of their story coming between her and Liam was just plan stupid. If that was the case, it probably would've already done it.

"What's up, Nes?" She heard her best friend, Loral, say as she walked up to her.

"This." She replied handing her one of her scripts. "It's complete utter shit. The story doesn't even make since."

"Mhm...it's a shame you don't have control over your story." Loral said. "Then you could do whatever you want."

Vanessa softly bit her lower lip as Loral's words processed in her brain. It wasn't long before her eyes grew to the size of saucers. Loral was right. Fifty percent of the things she came up with the writers used for her stories anyways, so there was no reason she couldn't take over at least for her last one with Dean. She'd be damned if her last few months with Dean would go unnoticed because of the writers shitty writing.

"Loral, I love you! You're a genius!" Vanessa said as she quickly hugged her.

"Ummm...thank you." Loral replied. "Can you maybe tell me what I did?"

"Can you meet me back here in fifteen minutes?" Vanessa asked as Loral nodded her head. "I have some ideas for my story, but first I have to get my dad to agree to letting me take control of it."

_**A/N: Hey guys! I've decided to re-start my Ambrose story because the last one was just shit. I hope you enjoyed this one. It will get better, I promise. I just have to work a few kinks out of it. **__****__**I'm really excited about writing it, because I've been working on it for a while now. **_Let me know what you think! :) 

_**P.S. I've also decided to put dates on my chapters since I'm going to be starting it in early August. That way you know when I jump a few months ahead of time. **__**  
**_


	2. Two More Months

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dean Ambrose or any of the other WWE characters in this story. I only own the plot, Vanessa, and Valerie.**_

_**A/N: Thank you for reading and letting me know what you thought of my last chapter. I really appreciate it. :) This chapter starts on the same day as the last one. **_

_Chapter Two - Two more months_

"Vanessa, you can't wright your own story. You don't have time for it." Vanessa heard her father say as he dropped his pen on his desk. "You need to accept this and move on."

"I have all the time in the world to work on this story. All I'm asking for is two more months with Dean, and I'll make this the best storyline you've had since The Shield broke up." She quickly replied. "This is me accepting it, and moving on."

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"What?" She replied. "If it's about my relationship with Liam, then no. Just because Liam hates Dean doesn't mean it's going to come between us. I'm tired of people thinking that. Dean and I are just friends, no more."

"No it has nothing to do with that. I just want to know why you want to do this?" He asked. "I've never seen you want some thing as badly as you want this. Not even the championship around your waist."

She drew in a deep breath as she looked him in the eyes. She hadn't really thought about why she wanted to write her last story with him, but for some reason it felt like it was something she had to do. Like she couldn't properly close the book on their story if the ending wasn't right.

"I don't know, I guess I don't want to mess it up. I mean, I wouldn't be where I am without his help. I want my last story with Dean to be memorable. I not talking about some random crap that's already been done. I don't want this break up to come out of no where and I don't want it to end up being a family affair." She said. "I don't want people to see it coming either. I just want to go our separate ways. We'll still be friends, just not...well you know. I have to much respect for him to just screw him over like that."

She watched as her father sat back in his chair and thought about if he was going to give her this opportunity or not. A few agonizing moments passed by as he continued to think it over. It was like he was intentionally trying to drive her nuts.

"Okay, but two months is all I'm going to give you." He replied. "If you come to me and ask for more, the answer will be no. Do you understand?"

"I understand. Thank you, and trust me you won't regret this." Vanessa said before kissing his cheek, and running off to find Loral.

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me what your plan is?" Loral asked as she started to put her long blonde hair into a bun.

"I'm going to wright my storyline...well we are. We've got two months to make this the best story we've had in months." Vanessa replied.

"Two months, how in the hell did you get that?" Loral asked. "I was told it was supposed to be over by SummerSlam."

"That was before I told him about my brilliant idea." Vanessa replied.

"Brilliant, huh." Loral said with a smile as she took a pen and paper out of her desk. "That's a new one."

"Shut up. I have them once and awhile. Dean is going to help too. He has amazing ideas." Vanessa said as she threw her bag on the ground.

"And Liam?" Loral asked.

"What about Liam?" Vanessa responded.

"How does he feel about you working with Dean more than you already were?" Loral asked.

Vanessa took a deep breath as she ran her fingers through her dark hair. She hadn't thought about how much Liam didn't like Dean before she brought the idea of her writing her storyline up to her father. The fact that she was going to be spending even more of her time with Dean and less with Liam, would surely send his hatred for him over the edge.

"I don't know. I'm sure he won't be happy about it, but he'll have to deal with it." Vanessa responded.

"Did you tell him?" Loral asked.

"No, but I didn't lie either. I just left out the fact that we'd be working with Dean." Vanessa said.

"Vanessa!" Loral said as she looked up at her.

"What?! I plan on telling him" Vanessa replied. "As soon as we have a solid storyline. You know I don't work well under pressure. Besides, it's not like he hasn't worked with people that I don't like. He'll just have to understand."

Vanessa said nothing as she sat down at the table and began to brainstorm ideas for her storyline. Even though she knew she was right, she didn't understand why Loral was so uptight about her not telling Liam. She didn't really like him anyways. Her thoughts quickly turned back to the task at hand when she heard the door open and saw Dean's sly smile.

"Okay, now that we're all here, lets get started." Loral said as Dean sat down by Vanessa.

"Can't wait." He replied.

**_A/N: I'm really not planning on writing very much in ring action with Vanessa and Dean. The story is going to focus more one their lives outside of the ring. I plan on including a few chapters that have it in it though. That way you know what's going on. The next chapter will mostly be about Vanessa and Liam. I'm not sure if I'm going to include Dean in it or not yet. Thank you for reading my story. :)_**


	3. Confession Time

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Dean Ambrose or any of the other WWE characters in this story. I only own the plot, Vanessa, and Valerie._**

**_A/N: Thank you wwemicky for leaving me reviews. :) You don't know how much I love you for doing it. Also thank you to everyone for following._**

_Chapter Three - Confession time_

_**August 3rd, 2014**_

"Vanessa sends Paige flying against the ropes. Oh what a drop kick!"

Vanessa smiled as she closed the door of the apartment she shared with Liam behind her. She loved coming home when he was watching her matches. It made her feel like he was proud of her. Even though he had never said it, she knew he was.

"Oh, that one had to have hurt. Vanessa looks shaken up." Michael Cole said as she threw her bag down on the ground.

"Actually it didn't hurt that bad, I'm just really good at making it look like it did." She said, as Liam turned his head. "That or I've gotten used to it."

She watched as a huge smile grew across his face as he stood up and walked over to her. A small tingle shot up and down her spine as he gave her a small kiss and hugged her. It had been several days since she had seen him, almost to many to count. She almost felt bad about it, but that came with her job, and he didn't bitch about it. He knew it made her happy, so it made him happy too.

"I've missed you so much." He said before he kissed her. "I didn't think you were coming home."

"Why's that?" She questioned.

"I thought you had to start your story with Loral." He replied. "Isn't that why you didn't come home yesterday?"

"Yea, but she has a life too. Besides, I wanted to spend some time with you." She said with a smile.

She felt him smile as her lips met his. Things quickly started to get hot and heavy as he pushed her down onto the couch. Everything was going fine until her mind caught up with reality. All she could think about was Loral telling her that she should tell him about Dean still being included in her storyline. She had to tell him before anything happened. If she waited it would look like she was avoiding it.

"I have a confession." She said as she pulled away and looked up at him.

"What's that?" He asked.

"The story Loral and I are working on, it isn't just about me like I said it was." She said as he stood up. "Dean's apart of it too. It's my last one with him and I want it to be perfect. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Awesome, I can't wait to watch him kiss you again and again." He said. "Just what I want to see. Someone else kissing my future wife."

"You know its scripted right? I have to do it." Vanessa replied.

"Do you have to do it, Vanessa? Isn't this supposed to be your solo story, I don't think you have to do it." He said.

"I just told you that we haven't broke up yet. I still have to kiss him." She said. "I don't understand why you are so jealous of him."

"Jealous of him?! You have to be kidding me." He said. "I hate him, but I'm not jealous."

"Then why do you hate him? What has Dean ever done to you?" She questioned.

"Oh I don't know. How about the fact that you've put him on a higher pedestal than me when it comes to defending one of us. You always automatically defend any move he makes when we fight, hell even when we don't fight. Don't even get me started on how he feels about you." He replied. "You honestly don't see it do you?"

"I don't see what?" She asked. "We're just friends."

"See, there you go." He quickly replied, avoiding the question. "Thats what I'm talking about!"

"If you don't like the way I handle my life, then you can leave." She said. "I don't want to be with someone who doesn't support me. I don't need that added stress in my life."

He said nothing as he ran his fingers through his dark red hair. She didn't want him to leave, but if he was going to continue to talk to her like this then he had to go. It would take some time, but she'd get over him one day. Plus it would save her from making a mistake by marring him.

"I need some air." He said.

She said nothing as he slammed the door behind him. Honestly she didn't know what to say because she wasn't quite sure what had just happened. She understood that he was mad because she hadn't told him, but she still didn't know why he hated Dean so much. She took a deep breath as she stood up and walked over to her phone. She needed to talk to someone who could take her mind off of everything. Her thumb slowly scrolled through her phone book until she landed on his number. It rang several times before he picked up. So much that she almost though about hanging up.

"I need to talk to you." She said as soon as he picked up.

"Okay, I can meet you in ten minutes."

_**A/N: Hmmm wonder who Vanessa called. ;) **__**Thank you for reading. I'm going to attempt to get the next few chapters out this week. I'm not really busy this week so I should be able to do it, but I don't want to make any promises. Let me know what you think! **_


	4. Help Me, Romeo

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Dean Ambrose or any of the other WWE characters in this story. I only own the plot, Vanessa, and Valerie._**

**_A/N: Wow! Thank you to all of my new followers for following & the reviews on the last chapter. :)_**

_Chapter Four - Help me, Romeo_

"It's just really annoying, you know. I don't know how many times I have to say that Dean and I are friends. I have any interest in being with him. I don't know where he's getting this from."

Vanessa took a deep breath as she looked down at her engagement ring. She wasn't even sure if she should be wearing her ring or not, considering he walked out. He didn't say if he'd be back, nor if it was for good. Either way, she wasn't sure if she was ready for what was going to happen next.

"Hey Nes, a little help here." She heard Roman say, snapping her out of her day dream.

"Oh, sorry." She quickly replied. "I wasn't paying attention."

"I got that." Roman replied as she helped him lift the weights. "I also get where Liam is coming from. It's not easy being with someone on the road all the time."

"Yea, but it's like he doesn't trust me." She quickly responded, eyeing him as he stood up. "I haven't done anything."

Roman said nothing as he picked up a towel by his bag and wiped the sweat away from his forehead. If anyone knew what it was like to have a fiancee waiting for them at home, it was Roman. The only difference was the fact that his fiancee trusted him.

"I know you haven't, but you have to admit it Vanessa...Dean is intimidating to a man like Liam." Roman said as Vanessa shot him another look. "What?! He is, I mean would you want Summer Rae all over Liam if the roles were reversed. Admit it, you'd be pissed."

Vanessa shook her head as she placed the weights back where she had previously grabbed them from. She could feel the frustration growing inside of her. It wasn't necessarily all pointed towards Roman either. Some of it was pointed to herself. Mostly for the things she had said to Liam, even though she meant them. That she was the one thing she wasn't willing to apologize for.

"Ughhh! You're not really helping me here Romeo." She said.

"What do you want me to tell you?" He asked.

"Tell me what to do. Tell me how to fix this, without losing Dean." She replied. "'Cause lets face it, that's really the last thing I want."

"You and I both know that I can't." He said. "It's impossible baby girl. Your life is changing and you have to accept it. I'm sorry."

She took a deep breath as she reached down to grab her keys. She was tired of hearing about the changes in her life and how she should accept them. Why did her life have to change because she was getting married? Why couldn't she still be friends with Dean? She planned on still being friends with Roman. If anything Liam should've been jealous of him. He was gorgeous, not to mention the fact that they both had pet names for each other. The only thing she did with Dean was flirt with him, but that was only because they were a couple on screen.

"Can I ask you something?" Roman asked as he followed her out of the gym.

"Sure, I guess." She replied.

"Why are you so afraid of losing Dean?" He asked. "You were fine after The Shield broke up. What's the difference?"

"I don't know. There's just a feeling I have when I'm around him that I don't want to lose. It's like I'm home. I've never been stressed out when I'm with him like I am when I'm with Liam." She replied.

Roman nodded his head as he stood by his car door. She could tell he wanted to say something, but he was keeping it to himself. She knew better than to try to force him to say it. He only said things if he felt they needed to be said.

"I have to go, because I have a little girl waiting on me to get home. I will see you and Dean tomorrow, don't cause any trouble." Roman said with a smile as he opened the door.

"Yea, whatever Romeo." She quickly replied before kissing him on the cheek and walking to her car.

He waited until she started her car to pull away. It wasn't long after he had left before she got a text from Liam. Oddly she found herself not wanting to open it, and she didn't know why.

_'I'm sorry, forgive me?' -Liam_

She aimlessly stared down at her phone as she contemplated her next move. It was like part of her was starting to get used to the fact that Liam had walked out of her life, but there was still that tiny part that was happy it wasn't for good. She was ready to forgive him, but she knew forgetting was a harder fight. She couldn't forget the fact that he wanted to cut one of the most important people in her life out of it as soon as they were married. A knot formed in her stomach as she texted him back.

_'I forgive you. I'll see you when I get home.' -Vanessa_

_A/N: The next chapter will be all about Dean and Vanessa. I figured I've had you wait long enough for them to interact. I plan on having it out by tomorrow. Thank you again for reading, reviewing, and following my story. I really love all of you for it. :)_


	5. Revelations

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dean Ambrose or any of the other WWE characters in this story. I only own the plot, Vanessa, and Valerie.**_

_**A/N: I know I promised this yesterday, but I ended up being busier than I thought I was going to be. Enjoy your Dean and Vanessa interaction! :) **_

_Chapter Five - Revelations_

**August 5th, 2014**

"That's just stupid! Vanessa would never do that. She shouldn't have to lose her Divas Championship to focus on my championship match. She'd be pissed if she knew you wanted to do that." Dean yelled.

"How do you know? You've only worked with her for two years. I've know her since we were teenagers." Loral shot back. "It would make more sense for her to lose, considering she's supposed to be jealous over your championship reign and all."

Vanessa took a deep breath as she stood outside the door and listened to Loral and Dean argue over her story. They had been arguing over if Vanessa should lose the Divas Championship or not. Loral thought she should, Dean thought she shouldn't.

"Hey guys." Vanessa said as she mustered up the courage to open the door and walk inside. "Whats up?"

"I thought you said he had good ideas!" Loral yelled. "He's an idiot! You have to be crazy to work with him."

Vanessa's eyes grew wide as Loral whipped past her and slammed the door shut behind her. She had no idea what had just happened.

"What was that about?" She asked as she looked over at Dean.

"I don't know, she's crazy." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Dean." She quickly replied. "What was that about?"

"She still thinks its a good idea for you to drop your championship, so you van focus on me and my championship opportunity. I still think you shouldn't, 'cause thats only going to break us up sooner." He said. "I'm just looking out for you and your butterfly."

A small smile grew across her face as she sat down by him and began to look over Loral's notes. From the looks of it the only thing they had agreed on was when Dean was going to cash his money in the bank briefcase in. She had the word SummerSlam wrote in big letters and circled several times.

"So you're cashing it in at SummerSlam against Orton?" Vanessa asked, looking up at him. "That should be a good match."

"Yea, you can think of it as an early birthday gift." He replied.

"How so?" She asked. "You're not giving me anything."

"I'm giving you a chance to be in apart of a power couple for a month. Besides lets face it, I wouldn't have it if you hadn't stopped Kane from getting into the ring. This is my way of thanking you." He replied as her phone went off. "I know how much your ego would grow when you become a heel if you were able to say you helped me win the championship.

"Well look at you. You're such a sweetheart." She replied, checking her phone then putting it back down. "I think my ego will be big enough though."

"Mhm, considering its the size of a watermelon on a normal day. You'll be fine." He replied. She let out a small laugh as her phone lit up again. She took another glance down, and locked her screen. "You gonna check that?"

"No, its just Liam." She replied. "It's not a big deal. Probably just him kissing my ass more than normal."

"Everything okay?" He asked. "do I need to kill him? 'Cause I'd go to jail for you."

"no, you don't need to kill anyone. Things are fine. We had a fight and now he's acting like nothing happened." She replied.

"Mind if I ask what the fight was about?" He asked.

"We had another fight about you." She replied, flipping a strand of her dark hair back. "He thinks I put you on a higher pedestal than him when it comes to defending your actions. He thinks we both have feelings for each other. Thats crazy, right?"

"Do you have feelings for me?" Dean asked, making her look over at him.

She took a deep breath as she thought about how she should answer his question. Of course she felt something for him, it was almost impossible not too. She wasn't sure if it was the same thing she felt for Liam though.

"I don't know." She replied. "It's weird."

"You don't know?" He asked. "What do you mean you don't know? It's either yes or no."

"I can't say I don't because that would be lying, and I can't say I do because that would be lying also. I don't want to say anything and ruin our friendship." She said. "It's all kind of mixed up in there. I can't describe it."

"Oh." He replied as he looked up at her.

"What about you?" She asked.

"What about me?" He asked.

"Do you have feelings for me?" She replied.

"I've always had some sort of feelings when it comes to you Vanessa." He said. "I've kissed you every day for nearly two years now. I can't help but have feelings for you."

Vanessa took a deep breath as she took in everything they had both said. Liam was right, Dean had feelings for her. Now the only question was how she was going to react to that.

"But none of that matters because you're engaged to Liam, right?" He asked.

"Right, I'm with Liam." She replied.

_**A/N: Well that was awkward. I plan on having Dean and Vanessa interact more in the next to chapters. I'm also thinking about writhing some in ring action in the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews, and flowing. :)**_


	6. Mixed Feelings

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dean Ambrose or any of the other WWE characters in this story. I only own the plot, Vanessa, and Valerie.**_

_**A/N: I've been neglecting my story & I'm so sorry. :( This is a fuller chapter. Nothing really happens until the end.**_

_Chapter Six - Mixed feelings_

**August 11th, 2014**

_'Hey, I really think you should know, that I've got a little feeling that I'm feeling like I'm ready to go.'_

Vanessa could feel the vibrations from the crowd's cheers on the stage as she walked out and proudly held her championship up in the air. A smile glided across her face as she made her way to the ring where her opponent, Rosa Mendes, was waiting. All she had to do was take one look at her to know that tonight's match was going to be short and sweet. Rosa hadn't had much screen time, nor were her in ring skills as good as Vanessa's.

"Introducing from Hartford, Connecticut, The Divas Champion, Vanessa!" Justin said as she wiped her shoes off on the canvas.

She quickly flipped her long dark brown hair back and she was ready to go. Rosa did the normal trash talking she had always done during her matches. You would think by now she would know that it got her no where. She played out Rosa's game plan in her mind. A few more minutes of trash talking then she'd try to slap her. That's when she made her move. She grabbed Rosa's hand, then punched her in the face. It stunned her just enough for her to fall against the ropes.

"Is it fair to say that Vanessa does better in the ring when she doesn't have to worry about Dean going after Seth or vice versa?" Cole asked as Vanessa wrapped her legs around Rosa's waist, locking in her version of a bite of the dragon, The Dragon's Bite.

"Of course it does. Seth's her brother-in-law for God's sake Cole. She shouldn't have to be in the middle of him and a crazed man like Ambrose." JBL replied. "If you ask me, Vanessa needs to dump Ambrose and join the family. It's what's best for her business. Look at her, she's on top of her game right now."

It wasn't long before Vanessa felt Rosa's hand smack her lower left leg. She smiled as she pushed Rosa the the canvas and got back into the ring.

"Here is your winner, Vanessa!"

The ref quickly handed her the Divas Championship before raising her hand. She waved to the crowd before making her way back to the locker room. A few of the crew members congratulated her on winning her match as she grabbed a water out of one of the coolers. A smile grew across her face when she saw her father. He quickly kissed her forehead and whispered a quick congratulations before he walked past the curtain.

"That was amazing!" She heard Dean's voice say as soon as she walked out of the Gorilla position.

"Thanks." She replied as he picked her up and spun her around. "It wasn't that amazing though. The match was only a minute or so."

"Who cares, you still kicked ass. Rosa's game plan went out the window as soon as your music hit." He replied.

"Yea, it did." She replied with a smile, wiping a few strands of hair out of her face. "I don't understand why they put her on Total Divas with us. I would've picked Layla, or Alicia Fox first. Anyone but her. It's not my choice though. Hey, maybe they'll add you to one day."

"Maybe, I mean its not really my thing." He replied. Vanessa nodded as she took a drink of water. He had been on there at random times with her but never as a full time person. She began to think about what it would be like if she was with him instead of Liam. Even then she wasn't sure if he'd do it. He liked to keep his personal life, personal. "I'd do it if you really wanted me to though."

She looked up at him as he wiped a stray curl away from her face. She couldn't help but shutter as his thumb glided against her cheek. She liked the way it felt, and she didn't feel bad about it either. She had never felt that way whenever Liam touched her face.

"That's nice to know." She softly replied as she struggled to get the lump in her throat to go down.

She drew in a deep breath as he put his hands on the side of her face. The sexual tension between them was almost unshakable. He had her feeling things she had never felt before. Her hands were clammy, her blood was rushing threw her veins almost faster than her heart was beating, and she could feel the butterfly's in her stomach. She took a deep breath as his lips began to brush hers. She had kissed him many times before, but never like this. Most of the time it was always rushed, and never meant anything, but now it was almost like he was testing her before he actually kissed her. She wasn't sure what the test was, or if she had passed. She quickly took a deep breath and took a step back as soon she heard the sound of Loral's shoes against the floor.

"Hey guys, you ready for some more game planning for your story?" Loral asked.

"Yea, sounds good." She quickly replied, as she tucked her hair behind he ear.

"Yea, sounds good." She heard Dean mumble before he followed them into the room.

**A/N: How about that for an ending. I'm hoping to kick my ass in gear and post a few more chapters this week. I'm not sure how many chapters because it's a pretty busy week for me this weekend. Thank you for reading and reviewing. :)**


	7. Birthday Plans

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dean Ambrose or any of the other WWE characters in this story. I only own the plot, Vanessa, and Valerie.**_

_**A/N: Oh my goodness thank you so much for the reviews on my last chapter. I love all of you! :) Oh and Valerie is in this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**_

_Chapter Seven - Birthday plans_

**August 14th, 2014**

_'Where are you?' - Valerie_

Vanessa took a glance down at her phone as she walked across the busy Davenport, Iowa street. She was running late as usual and Valerie hated it. Then again she probably would too if she was five months pregnant, and Valerie was running late. She quickly texted her as she turned the corner and walked a few more blocks until she reached the small cafe. A smile grew across her face as soon as she saw her twin sister sitting at a table.

"I'm here. How's my niece?" Vanessa asked as she put her hand on Valerie's small baby bump.

"She's good. Don't let Seth hear you say that, he still swears it's a boy." Valerie replied.

Vanessa let out a small laugh as she sat down next to her sister. It had been at least a month since she saw her. She looked amazing for someone who was five months pregnant. If you didn't know it, you would've never thought she was pregnant. Then again, she was a health freak just like Seth.

"Speaking of my brother-in-law, hows he taking fatherhood?" Vanessa asked.

"Very well, oddly. At the rate he's going, he'll have everything done before we find out if it's a boy or girl." Valerie replied.

"That's crazy." Vanessa replied as the waitress placed a glass of water in front of them and handed them their menus.

"That's Seth for you though." Valerie replied.

Vanessa nodded as she began to look over the menu. Her eyes scanned the menu until they landed on the chicken parmesan. She couldn't help but instantly think of the weekend Dean and her had spend in Myrtle Beach. He had ordered it for himself, but allowed her to try it. She ended up eating half of it. It was one of her favorite memories with him. It was also the day everything changed for them. Her mind slowly began to go back to what had happened with Dean a few days ago. She couldn't help but think about how she felt when he kissed her.

"You have anything planned for next Wednesday?" She heard Valerie ask.

"Next Wednesday?" Vanessa questioned.

"Our birthday...you can't tell me you forgot about your own birthday." Valerie responded.

"No, I didn't forget." Vanessa retorted. "I just didn't realize it was next week."

Valerie shook her head as Vanessa rolled her eyes. Valerie knew about as well as anyone how easy it was for you to lose track of the days when you were on the road five and a half days out of the seven.

"Anyways, Seth and Liam were talking and Liam has a conference thing in Vegas the week of our birthday." Valerie said as she sat up.

"He does?" Vanessa quickly asked, making Valerie raise her eyebrows.

"Do you talk to Liam at all?" She asked.

Vanessa took a deep breath. Another lecture about how she needed to spend more time with Liam was the last thing she wanted to hear right now. She tried to spend time with him, but it wasn't exactly easy. He worked on the days she was off, and she worked on the days he was off.

"Yes, I talk to him." Vanessa replied.

"Then why didn't you know about Vegas?" Valerie asked.

"I don't know, I just didn't. I've been so busy working on my story with Dean. I don't know much about anyone's life besides his and Loral's." Vanessa responded. "Speaking of Dean, I should say something to him."

"About what?" Valerie asked. "Our birthday?"

"Yea, he lives in Vegas. Maybe he can join if he's in town." Vanessa said.

"You think that's wise considering Liam hates him. Do you really want to ruin our birthday?" Valerie asked.

"It'll ruin _our_ birthday if he's not there." Vanessa replied.

"How?" Valerie asked.

Vanessa said nothing as she sat back and thought about what she had just said. She didn't know why she said it, it just came out.

"I don't know, it just will. Why are you giving me the third degree?" Vanessa snapped. "If you don't like him, you should just say so."

Valerie took a deep breath as she chose her words. Normally when she gave her the third degree Vanessa took it but this time was different. This time she was telling her how she was going to live, and who she should have in her life.

"I like Dean, I really do, but I think you need to stop spending so much time with him. It's weird, Vanessa." Valerie said. "It's like you have feelings for him or some thing."

"I don't have feelings for him." Vanessa said as she sat back in her seat.

She took a deep breath as she began to push the food around on her plate. The more she stared at it, the more she realized she wasn't that hungry. Maybe it had something to do with the what had happened between her and Dean earlier in the week. It meant nothing though. If it had, she wouldn't have stopped when Loral walked up. Right?

"I'm just saying, it seems like you two have a thing going on. I've had people ask me when you're getting married because they think you're engaged to him." Valerie replied. "I think it might be wise for you to cut the cord now before someone ends up hurt. It's for the best."

"I'll think about it. Now can we get back to the birthday plans?" Vanessa asked.

Valerie nodded and went back to what she had been talking about before, but Vanessa didn't hear a word. All she could think about was how much it was going to hurt for her to end whatever was going on between her and Dean.

**A/N: The next chapter will include a little bit of SummerSlam. I'm not going to write out Dean's whole match, because it's not going to be that important to the story. You'll see why in the next chapter. Thank you for reviewing and reading! :)**


	8. Break Me

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dean Ambrose or any of the other WWE characters in this story. I only own the plot, Vanessa, and Valerie.**_

_**A/N: Thank you again for the reviews on the last chapter. I'm going to warn you again, this is not a good chapter if your Team Dean.**_

_Chapter Eight - Break me_

**August 17th, 2014**

"Ambrose is cashing in Cole! He's cashing in on Orton."

Vanessa took a deep breath as she looked up at the screen and watched Dean hand the ref his money in the bank brief case. She wanted to watch but she couldn't. She had to prepare herself for what was going to happen next. First she had to pretend like everything was okay, and be the doting girlfriend who was proud of her boyfriend for achieving his dream. Then reality would set in.

"Ambrose is champion! We have a new WWE World Heavywight Champion!"

Vanessa's eyes lit up and darted towards the screen as she watched Dean celebrate alone in the ring. She should've been out there, but this was his time to shine. She at least owed him that before ripping out his heart. She took a deep breath and wiped her sweaty hands against her jeans before waking to the Gorilla Position where Dean would be giving his post match interview with Tom Phillips. She could feel the nerves building up inside of her as she walked up to Dean and Tom.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to take my girl and go celebrate." Dean said as he took Vanessa's hand and lead her down the hall and into the locker room.

"I'm so proud of you." She said as he shut the door behind him.

"Thanks, I'm excited about this. We're going to be WWE's next power couple, and it's just the start. I have so many things I want to do with you." He said as he took her hand. She quickly let out a deep breath as she slid her hands away from his. "I mean at least until...we go our separate ways."

"Yea." She replied as her smile faded from her face.

"Nes, what's wrong?" He asked. "I can stop talking about our storyline, if that's it."

"No, that's not it...it's not the story." She replied. "It's us."

"Is Liam pressuring you again? 'Cause if he is, I'm sorry." He replied.

"I'm sorry too." She replied as Dean gave her a questionable look. "I'm ending our story after tomorrow night's episode of Raw. I've already talked to Loral about it, she's writing the script now. I'm sor..."

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, interrupting her. She nodded her head as she tucked part of her hair behind her ear. "Are you doing this because you want to, or because Liam wants you too?"

"I'm doing this because I want to. What I'm doing with you, isn't fair to Liam." She replied.

"I don't care about Liam. I care about you." He said.

"I care about Liam. Like it or not Dean, he's going to be my husband in a few months. I want to be friends with you, the fact that I can't be is killing me, but I think it's better if we go our separate ways."

She took a deep breath as she tried to fight back the tears. The fact that he was still willing to fight for her, even though she didn't want him too, was making this harder. She should've known it was going to happen though. Dean never gave up anything without a fight.

"I can't do this without you." He softly said.

"You'll be fine Dean. You're amazing, hell you're more than amazing, if you weren't you wouldn't have these." She said as she gestured to his newly won championships. "We had a good run together, but you don't need me anymore. Trust me."

Dean didn't say a word as she turned his back to her and placed his championships on top of his bags. She wasn't sure if he had finally given up, or if he was thinking about what he should say next. All she knew was part of her wasn't ready to leave yet. Part of her wanted him to fight harder for her, and to make her change her mind. He slowly turned towards her, and placed his lips on her's. She slowly ran her fingers through his hair as he pushed her against the wall. The kiss was intense, more intense than any kiss she had ever had with anyone.

"I'm always going to need you Vanessa." He said. "Even if you don't need me, remember that."

"I will." She replied before taking a step back and gathering her things.

She quickly shut the door behind her and walked down the hall because she was to afraid to look at him. It was all she could do to keep the tears from falling as she walked to her car. She let out a soundless sob as she shut the car door and began to cry. She had hurt the one person she cared the most about. Without him, she was broken.

**_A/N: I'm not going to lie, this was a little emotional for me to wright. I didn't plan on having Dean and Vanessa fight like this until a few days ago. I got the idea from when my favorite couple broke up on one of the soaps (the bold and the beautiful) I watch with my Mom. I also realize that Dean is going to be in a movie, and by no means does it fit into my story, so I'm not going to include it in this one, because I have decided that I'm going to make a squeal to this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and reviewing. :)_**

_**P.S. I used Scott Clifton's song Love Song for inspiration for this chapter. Check it out if you get the chance. **_


	9. I'm Alright

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Dea_****_n Ambrose or any of the other WWE characters in this story. I only own the plot, Vanessa, and Valerie._**

**_A/N: I know most of you are upset with me and the fact that I had Vanessa end things with Dean, but I promise it will get better. Just give me a few chapters. I love you all for the reviews. Keep them coming, please! :)_**

_Chapter Nine - I'm alright  
_

**August 18th, 2014**

'Everything okay, you haven't talked to me since yesterday? I have your script, it just needs your approval. Talk to me please.' -Loral

Vanessa took a deep breath as she threw her phone down on the luggage case. She hadn't really talked to anyone since she ended whatever had been going on between her and Dean. She wasn't in the mood to hear people tell her how it was the right choice, and that she'd be better off. If crying herself to sleep meant she was going to be better off with out him she wanted no part of it.

"Hey Nes." She heard her father say as he walked up to her. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." She replied as she nodded her head.

"It's about your story. I've been thinking about it, and I agree with you. You and Dean are the best thing we have right now, and it'd be wrong to break that up." He said. "I'm going to..."

"It's to late, I already have." She sharply replied before he could finish what he was going to say. "Tonight's the last night we'll be working together."

She watched as he took a deep breath and placed his hand on her knee. He could tell she was hurting, but he wasn't going to say anything. After almost twenty seven years, he knew better. She was to stubborn to see things his way.

"I'm sorry, Vanessa" He said, making her look him in the eye.

"Don't be, it's for the best." She replied.

He took a deep breath and nodded his head as Loral walked up to them. He turned and smiled at Loral, as if he was wishing her luck when it came to dealing with her.

"I'm going to leave you two alone. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about." He said. "I'll see you later, Nes."

Vanessa didn't reply as he kissed her forehead and walked away. She didn't want to say anything to him, or anyone else. The only thing she wanted was to be anywhere but here.

"I see you're still alive, even though you look like hell." Loral said as she gave her a quick look over.

"I'm still breathing." She sharply said.

"Okay, well here's your script. It's not as good as I'd like for it to be, but it's exactly what you asked for." Loral replied as she sat a small stack of papers by her.

"Thanks." Vanessa mumbled.

"Let me know if you want to change it before the show." Loral quickly replied as she turned on her heal and walked away from her.

Vanessa didn't blame her for not wanting to be around her. Even she didn't want to be around herself right now. She waited until Loral was out of sight before she opened the script. She skimmed through the pages until she reached the part where she was supposed to end things with Dean and turn heel. She suddenly stopped and closed the script. She couldn't do it. That wasn't going to be their final goodbye. They had already had one, and it was going to stay that way.

"I'm not doing this." She said to herself as she grabbed her phone and slid off of the luggage case.

She left the script behind as she walked towards the Divas locker room. For the first time in twenty four hours she smiled as she walked into the locker room. It was still early and most of the Divas hadn't shown up yet. That meant she could get away before any of them convinced her to change her mind. She quickly gathered her things and made her way to her rental car. Her thoughts raced in and out of her mind as she drove back to the hotel she was staying at. She knew she'd catch hell for doing this, even though she didn't have a match tonight, but she didn't care. If her father was truly sorry about her ending things with Dean earlier than planned then he'd understand why she left.

"Did you forget something Miss. Vanessa?" She heard the doorman asked as she walked up to the door.

"No, I'm just taking the night off." She replied with a smile as she walked past him.

"Enjoy it Miss. Vanessa." He said.

"I will, thank you." She replied before the elevator door shut.

She pulled her phone out of her bag as she waited for the elevator to stop on her floor. She quickly scrolled through the contacts and began to wonder who would be the one person who would give her the least grief about leaving. Normally it would be Dean, but he wasn't and option anymore. Her finger came to a stop as the doors opened on her floor. Out of all people, she landed on her brother-in-law. She quickly typed up a message and sent it before she walked into her room.

_'Tell them I'm taking the night off. I'm alright, I just need some time off. I'll see you in Vegas.' -Vanessa_

_'Okay, I'll see you in Vegas." -Seth_

**_A/N: I'm going to attempt to have the next chapter out tomorrow, but I'm not 100% sure if I will be able to. If not I will have it posted by Monday night. I want to post the next three or four chapters quickly that way I'm still on track with my timeline and as a thank you for all of the reviews. Thank you so much for them. You guys keep me interested in writing! :)_**


	10. Birthday In Vegas

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dean Ambrose or any of the other WWE characters in this story. I only own the plot, Vanessa, and Valerie.**_

_Chapter Ten - Birthday in Vegas_

**August 20th, 2014**

"Happy Birthday, Vanessa."

Vanessa's eyes flashed open as the voice filled her ear again. The voice was familiar, almost to familiar. It was one she had been waiting to hear since SummerSlam. She quickly sat up and looked around the room. It took her a few moments to realize she was in a hotel room in Vegas.

"Dea...Liam." She quickly corrected herself as she looked into Liam's green eyes.

"Good morning, sleepy head." He said before kissing her. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to sleep your birthday away."

"What time is it?" She asked.

"It's almost nine-thirty." He replied

"Really? I didn't think I was that tired." She mumbled.

"You got in late last night." He said, as he began to buttoned up his shirt. "I half expected you to sleep this late. Think of it as a birthday gift."

She watched as his slowly began to cover up his abdomen. It had been so long since she had seen it, let alone touched it. She couldn't remember the last time they actually had been intimate without something interrupting it. A deep breath filled her lungs as a feeling of regret filled her body. He deserved someone who was willing to be like that with him, instead of someone like her. She could see why he had doubted her feelings for him. She would've too if she was in his shoes.

"Liam, I need to tell you something." She softly said, making him look over at her.

"Yea?" He asked. "What's that?"

"I'm sorry." She replied. "I'm sorry, I made you think that I ever doubted us. I'm not working with Dean anymore. I ended it at SummerSlam. You don't have to worry about anything anymore. He agreed to back off."

He said nothing as he sat down beside her. There was really nothing to say. He had finally gotten the one thing he wanted. Dean was out of her life. Now that she was traveling with Seth, he didn't have to worry about what she was doing when she was on the road. She wasn't going to mention the fact that Dean had kissed her, or that she had enjoyed it. That would only set his doubts off even more. She heard a soft buzzing sound as he opened his mouth to say something.

"I've got to take this. It's work, I'll be right back." He replied before answering the phone and walking into the bathroom.

She looked out the window as she took the view in. Vegas was breathtaking. She understood why Dean lived here. She'd give anything to have this view every day. It was so much better than the one she had in the apartment she shared with Liam. It was so boring compared to this one. She wanted to leave Tampa, but knew she couldn't because of Liam's job. He loved it to much to give it up for her. She loved him to much to even ask him to. He'd never agree to move here anyways, considering Dean lived here. She was surprised he agreed to having her come along and spend her days off with him.

'What are you thinking about? " She heard Liam said as he came up behind her.

"Nothing really." She replied, forcing a smile. "Just looking at the view. It's break taking."

He smiled as he took a deep breath and put his arms around her. She had seen this before. He was going to tell her something she didn't want to hear.

"I have some bad news." He quickly said, ignoring the fact that she wasn't acting like she normally did. "I'm going to miss some of your party tonight."

"You're what?" She asked. "Why?"

"I have meetings all week, my boss wants me to prepare for them. I more than likely won't get out until midnight." He said. "I'll try, Vanessa, but I can't make any promises. I'll make it up to you as soon as my last meeting is over."

"Okay." She softly said as she looked down at the floor.

"Hey, don't be sad. We'll have hundreds of birthdays to celebrate together." He said as he pulled her chin up and kissed her cheek. "I have to go. I'm running late. Happy Birthday, Nes."

She simply nodded as he walked over to the chair and grabbed his coat, and briefcase. She let out a deep breath, as she picked up her phone as he shut the door. There were a few messages from her father, sister, and Roman, but the one she wanted the most wasn't there. It probably wouldn't be either. She didn't know why she was expecting it. She began to wonder what he was doing with his life. Was he wallowing in self pity like she was, or was he out enjoying himself? He was more than likely enjoying himself, considering she had never seen him wallow in self pity. A soft knock on the door drew her out of her day dream. She threw her phone on the bed and quickly opened the door.

"Happy Birthday! Hurry up and get dressed, we're going out for lunch."

**A/N: I'm going to break Vanessa's birthday up into three chapters. I hope to have them posted by Wednesday. If I have to, I'll post two of them tomorrow. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Oh and if you're thinking the person at the door is Dean, I'm going to tell you now so you don't get your hopes up, it isn't. He will be in her birthday chapters though.**


	11. I'm Not Fine At All

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Dean Ambrose or any of the other WWE characters in this story. I only own the plot, Vanessa, and Valerie._**

**_A/N: Oh my goodness, thank you for the reviews. Honestly you guys don't know how happy you make me. Thank you so much! :)_**

_Chapter Eleven - I'm not fine at all_

"Happy Birthday! Hurry up and get dressed, we're going out for lunch."

A smile grew across Vanessa's face as she looked at the tan, two-toned haired man standing in front of her. She stood on the tips of her toes and gave him a quick hug before she allowed him to come into the room.

"You know Seth, a simple hello would suffice." Vanessa replied as she let him into the room.

"Hi Vanessa, now get dressed." Seth replied.

"Fine, I'll be right back." She replied as she grabbed an outfit out of her bag and walked into the bath room.

She quickly got dressed, and fixed her hair. Her hazel eyes flashed up towards the mirror as she took one last look at herself before she walked out of the room and joined Seth in the hall.

"Where's Valerie?" She asked as they walked into the elevator.

"She's having a spa day. I was bored, so I figured I'd spend the day with my other favorite twin." He said.

"I'm your favorite right?" Vanessa asked as they walked out of the elevator and into the lobby. "I won't tell Valerie. It can be our little secret."

"Since it's your birthday, I'll let you believe that." He replied, making Vanessa laugh.

"I've missed you. Why do you have to be a heel again?" She asked.

"Trust me, it's not all fun and games." He said. "If it helps you, I've missed you too. I need more of my little reminder bee in my life."

"Is that why you forgot to tell people that I left on Monday?" She asked as he nodded his head.

"I lost track of time." He replied. "You know how I get."

Vanessa smiled and nodded as the waitress put there food down in front of them. She knew Seth better than anyone, even Valerie sometimes. They instantly clicked from day one. Some thought she should've married him instead of Valerie. She on the other hand was never really interested in him. He was to much of a good friend for her to risk that.

"It's okay, I forgive you." She replied before taking a bite of her food.

"Speaking of Monday, I saw your ex-partner last night after we got in." He replied.

A deep breath filled her lungs as she looked up at him. She wasn't in the mood to hear about Dean. She looked back down at her food as she began to push her food around her plate. Suddenly she wasn't as hungry as she was before he had brought him up.

"Oh?" She simply replied hoping that he'd catch that she didn't want to talk about him.

"You know, I've always had this theory about you two." Seth said.

"Yea? What's your theory?" She asked.

"You've seen Ninja Turtles right? Of course you have." He said before he allowed her to answer. "I'm Donatello, Romans one hundred percent a Raphael, and Dean is Michelangelo."

"What are you getting at?" She asked as she shot him a confused look.

"Who am I, Leonardo?" She sarcastically said.

"No, thats just stupid. You're our April, Vanessa." He said. "The only difference is you're in love with Dean too."

Vanessa sat back in her chair and looked him in his eyes. She wasn't going to deny the fact that she was in love with Dean, because he knew better. He was one of the first ones to call her out on it.

"Yea, well theres nothing we can do about that now." She replied.

"Really?" He asked. "Nothing, nothing at all?"

"Yes, do you see this ring on my finger?" She asked. "It means I have to keep my promise to Liam."

"Okay." He replied. "If it makes you feel better, he's miserable. I've never seen him this bad. Hell, I've never seen you like this either."

"I'm not miserable." She quickly replied as Seth raised his eyebrows.

"I never said you were, I said he was." He replied.

"You just said..." She started.

"No, I said I've never seen you like this." He retorted. "I never said you were miserable."

She let out a deep sight as she tried to gather her emotions. It was clear to her what he was trying to do.

"Stop it." She replied. "Just stop."

"Stop what?" He asked. "I'm not doing anything."

"Yes you are. You're trying to make me admit that I'm not fine without him. That it hurts to breath, and that I've been wondering what he's been doing since SummerSlam." She said. "Not to mention the fact that it hurts like hell that I haven't heard from him today. Today of all days. Damn it, stop trying to make me admit that I'd rather be with him than Liam. I can't do that."

She watched his eyes grow wide as he sat back in his seat. He hadn't expected her to unleash all of it on him. All he wanted her to do was to admit that she wanted to be with Dean.

"It's okay to feel that way, Vanessa." He replied.

"No it's not. If I admit that I feel that way, then I'll hurt Liam." She replied.

"If you don't, then you're hurting yourself." He replied.

**A/N: Three cheers for Seth for making her admit it! I'm going to try to have chapter twelve posted before the nights over. Thank you again for reviewing, and following. :)**


	12. Something Always Brings Me Back To You

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dean Ambrose or any of the other WWE characters in this story. I only own the plot, Vanessa, and Valerie.**_

_**A/N: This is part two to the last chapter. It's going to start in the middle of the afternoon. **_

_Chapter Twelve - Something always brings me back to you_

_'I'm sorry but I won't be able to make it tonight.' -Liam_

Vanessa took a deep breath as she looked down at her phone. After finally admitting to Seth the way she really felt about Dean, she honestly didn't care if Liam showed up or not. Like Seth said, it didn't make her happy it only hurt her. She quickly deleted the message and threw her phone down on the bed. She didn't have time to worry about him right now.

"Nes, open the door!" She heard Valerie say from the other side of the door. "I'm having a dress emergency."

"Hold on, I'm coming." She quickly said as she ran to the door. She knew better than to leave her pregnant sister waiting out in the hall when she had a dress emergency. "What's wrong? Your dress looks fine."

"No it's not, I can't get it zipped." She replied as she walked past her and into the room. "Help me, please."

Vanessa simply nodded as she tried to pull the zipper of the dress up, but it simply wouldn't budge no matter how hard she tried. She didn't want to tell her that she was to pregnant for the dress, because she knew how much Valerie had wanted to wear it.

"I can't get it." She softly replied.

"I'm to pregnant for it." Valerie said as she let out a deep sigh. "Damn it, I was looking forward to wearing this dress. I can't go out like this."

"If it makes you feel better, I'm not really wanting to go out either." Vanessa replied.

"But Liam..." Valerie started as Vanessa shook her head. "What happened?"

"He's stuck in a meeting. Honestly I don't care. He's not who I want to spend my birthday with anyways." Vanessa replied as she sat down on the bed and began to play with her phone.

Valerie said nothing as she sat down by her. She wanted to talk to her about what had happened when she went to lunch with Seth, but she didn't know how to bring it up.

"Seth told me what happened at lunch today. How you admitted you wanted to be with Dean." Valerie said. "I know I was on team Liam last time we talked but after thinking about it, Seth's right. You're Dean's, April O'Neil. Even though she's with Casey Jones in most issues, but we'll just let Seth have his theory."

"How? He probably doesn't want to see me after what I did." Vanessa softly replied.

"You should go to him, Nes." Valerie said as she put her forehead on Vanessa's, like she used to when they were little. "I can guarantee he wants to see you. Besides, someone needs to appreciate how hot you look in that dress."

"What about you? We haven't really spent our birthday together." Vanessa replied.

"I'll be fine. We've spent twenty-six birthday's together, I think we can spend our twenty-seventh one apart." Valerie replied.

"There's just one problem." Vanessa said as she stood up.

"What's that?" Valerie asked.

"I don't know how to get to his apartment." Vanessa replied. "I've only been there once, and that was back when The Shield first started."

"I think I know someone who does. Just give me five minutes to change, and to grab Seth." Valerie replied. "All you need to do is get your hot little ass to the lobby, and to take that damn ring off."

"Okay!" Vanessa replied as Valerie ran out the door.

A small smile grew across her face as she took her ring off and set it on the table. She was finally going to get what she wanted for her birthday, and it felt great.

* * *

"Seth, do you know where you're going?" Vanessa asked as he turned on to the semi busy street.

"Yes, I know where I'm going." He replied. "I think. I've slept since I've been here."

"What do you mean you think? Do you realize how important this is?" Valerie replied.

"Yes, Valerie, I do." He said.

Vanessa took a deep breath as she sat back and took out her phone. She slowly began to flip through the random photos of her and Dean. There had to be at least a hundred or more of them together. Some were of them doing random things, some of when she had gotten bored while they were driving to the next town, but there was one that was the most important to her. It was one from the night everything had changed. She'd give anything to go back to that day on Myrtle Beach and admit how she really felt about him.

"Hey Nes..." She heard Valerie say, making her look up from her phone. "Where here."

She took a deep breath as she looked up at the apartment. Her heart was beating faster than it had the day he kissed her after her match with Rosa.

"Are you going to go? 'Cause I didn't drive you hear for nothing." Seth said, pulling her out of her trance.

"I'm going, just give me a second." She replied, before she got out of the car.

The butterflies in her stomach seemed to be getting bigger and bigger as she got closer. She softly knocked at the door and patiently waited for him to answer. She wasn't quite sure what she was going to do after, but whatever it was she had to come up with it quickly. Her heart began to melt as soon as she saw his blue eyes.

"Nes, what are you..." He said before she stopped him.

"Don't talk, just kiss me." She replied before leaning in to kiss him.

It was just like their last kiss, but better. So much that she almost didn't want to let go. She watched as his lips curled up into a smile as she pulled away from him.

"Happy Birthday, Nes." He said as she rested her forehead on his. "Happy birthday."

**A/N: As a thank you for all of the reviews I'm going to post part three of her birthday chapter tomorrow. I'm really excited about it! Thank you again for all of the kind words. :)**


	13. It's Always You

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dean Ambrose or any of the other WWE characters in this story. I only own the plot, Vanessa, and Valerie.**_

_**A/N: This is part three to the last chapter. I only have a few more to post before I'm ending this story. There will be a squeal though. :)**_

_Chapter Thirteen - It's always you_

"You're sure about this?" Dean asked as she followed him into his apartment.

"Positive." She replied without any hesitation.

"What made you change your mind?" He asked.

Vanessa's eyes flashed up towards Deans as she sat down on his couch. She didn't want to tell him that she had already know she had feelings for him before she ended it, but she didn't want to lie to him either. That was no way to start off a relationship.

"I missed you." She replied. "I'm not going to lie, I was miserable without you."

A small smile grew across his face as he tucked a small curl behind her ear. Goosebumps began to run up and down her body as he slowly moved his thumb back and forth against her arm. It felt amazing to be in his arms again. She never wanted to leave.

"You have a good birthday?" He asked.

"Yea, I mean it didn't start off great, but I think it ended pretty well." She replied. "I got the one thing I wanted the most for my birthday."

"You got more than one birthday cake?" He sarcastically said as she softly pushed his arm.

"No, I didn't get any cake." She said with a small laugh.

"All I've heard you talk about since the beginning of August was birthday cake, and you're telling me you didn't have cake today?" He asked. "That's it, let's go."

"Where?" She asked as he pulled her to her feet.

"To get you some birthday cake, but first let me do this." He said before he kissed her.

* * *

"Better?" He asked as she finished the last bite of her cake.

"Better." She replied.

"I'm happy I made your day better." He said as they stood up from the table and walked out of the bakery. "Can I ask you something though?"

"Shoot." She quickly replied. He took a deep breath before saying anything. "Just say it, I won't kill you. You're to cute to kill."

"How are we going to do this?" He asked. "I don't want to ruin this. I've lost you once Vanessa, I don't want to do it again."

"Hey, who says you're going to lose me again? I was miserable without you. I don't want to do that again either." She said. "It's always been you Dean. We'll just take this day by day, and see where it goes."

He simply nodded as he laced his fingers in between hers. They walked the rest of the way to his apartment in silence. It was nice knowing that she didn't have to rush things with Dean like she did with Liam. He was willing to take things slow, and actually get to know her better. If that was possible, since he already knew everything about her anyways.

"This dress is killing me." She said as they walked through the door of his apartment.

"Here, you can wear this. You and I both know I'm probably never going to." He said as he handed her is Unstable shirt. "Unless you don't want to. I'm one hundred percent okay with the alternative attire."

She bit her lower lip as he began to kiss her neck, slowly working his way down to her shoulder. She didn't want to stop but knew she had to do something important before they went farther than they had ever gone before.

"I want to, but I have to end things with Liam first." She said. "I don't want to be accused of cheating on him. Lord knows I already have a million times before. That's not how I want to start this relationship off with you."

"I like the sound of that." He replied.

"What?" She asked. "Being in a relationship with me?"

"Yea, for awhile there I didn't think it was going to happen. I actually thought I lost you." He said.

"You didn't lose me. I just went away for a while." She replied.

"Please don't do it again." He whispered.

"I don't plan on it." She whispered as she kissed him.

She slowly parted from him before taking the shirt and going to his bathroom the change. A small yawn popped out of her mouth as she climbed into his bed. Even thought she loved her birthday, she had to admit it had been a long day. She took a deep breath as she snuggled up against him and slowly drift off to sleep. It wasn't long until she felt a small buzz against her hand. She knew it wasn't Liam calling or texting her because it only buzzed once. Her smile quickly returned as she saw that Dean had posted a tweet about her sleeping beside him. He never tweeted, not even about important stuff. It made her feel special that he had taken the time to tweet about her, when Liam couldn't even get the day off from his meetings. She knew she had made the right choice in who she was going to be with for the rest of her life. She quickly hit the retweet button before drifting off to sleep again.

___VanessaWWE retweeted: TheDeanAmbrose: I'll never get tired of this view. Happy Birthday, my love, VanessaWWE_

**A/N: I almost forgot to post this chapter after watching The Shield documentary on the Network. That's why I posted it so late. I'm going to take a few days off to think about how I'm going to finish this up and start the next one, so please bare with me. Thank you again for reading. :)**

**I used Kris Allen's song It's Always You as my inspiration for this chapter. **


	14. The Truth

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dean Ambrose or any of the other WWE characters in this story. I only own the plot, Vanessa, and Valerie.**_

_Chapter Fourteen - The Truth_

**August 21st, 2014**

"You ready for this?"

Vanessa took a deep breath as her eyes darted from Dean's face, down to the numbers on the hotel room key card. Room 415, aka the room she was supposed to be sharing with Liam. She hadn't heard from him the whole night, witch was a bit off for him. He probably figured she was out all night and stayed with Valerie and Seth. Boy was he wrong.

"Yea, I just don't know if I'm ready for the accusations, and pleading for me to stay with him." She replied. "I'm so over that, it's not even funny."

"Hey, don't worry about that stuff. That's why I'm here." Dean replied as he put his hands on both of her shoulders. "You can do this, but if you can't I'm right behind you."

She nodded her head as the elevator doors opened. It was now or never. If she didn't do this now, she'd be stuck in a loveless relationship and missing out on someone who already loved her more than anything in the whole world. She took another breath before she made her way down the hall to their room.

"Nes, hi, you don't want to go to your room yet." She heard Valerie say as she came up behind her.

"Why?" Vanessa quickly asked.

"You just don't." Valerie replied. "Hi Dean. Have you roped my sister yet or are you waiting until she ends things with Liam?"

"Still working on it." Dean replied as he followed them into Valerie and Seth's room.

"I don't think you'll have to work that hard." Valerie replied. "I'm pretty sure she's in love with you."

Vanessa rolled her eyes as she looked over at her sister. Even thought she didn't really care, she wanted to know why she couldn't go into her room and get her stuff. All she wanted to do was end things with Liam and go back to Dean's apartment.

"So why don't I want to go to my room?" She asked.

"We're pretty sure Liam has someone in there with him." Seth replied as he came into the room. "And she's not just a friend."

"What?!" Both Dean and Vanessa replied at the same time.

"See, they're already doing annoyingly cute couple things." Valerie said, trying to change the subject.

"That's it, I'm going over there." Vanessa said, ignoring her sister.

Before anyone could stop her she threw open the door and walked down the hall to her room. She could hear his voice, along with another woman's from outside the door. It wasn't long before Dean, Seth, and Valerie were by her side. She was more than ready to do this now. She slid the key card into the door and walked in with Dean, Seth, and Valerie in tow. She wasn't sure if they were going to be her back up or if they wanted to see what she was going to do to Liam and the blonde standing by the bed.

"You mean you gave up these long legs for that?! You're stupid man." Dean said before Vanessa could even say anything. "Really stupid."

Vanessa took a quick glance back at Dean, then back at Liam. She was waiting for him to say something, defend himself, anything. Yet he said nothing, because he knew he had been caught in a lie and now the truth was coming out. Without a word she began to pick up her things and put them in her suitcase. There wasn't much considering she had spent around an hour or so awake in this room.

"Nes, I..." He started to say but the look on her face stopped him.

"Shut up, don't talk." She said. "You accused me of cheating on you, when the whole time it was you who was cheating on me. I'm so glad you pushed me and pushed me to end things with Dean. 'Cause now I know who I really love, and it was never you. So have a nice life Liam, I honestly hope you end up with someone as conniving as you."

Relief instantly rushed over her as she closed the door behind him. Her smile grew wider as she looked over at Dean and saw how proud he was of her for sticking up for herself. She had spent so many years under Liam's thumb, and it felt great to finally be free. Seth, and Valerie walked with them to the elevator and exchanged goodbyes before Seth went back to their room.

"Oh, Val I have the answer to the question you asked Dean." Vanessa said making her sister turn around. "Yea, he's already roped me."

Valerie let out a small laugh, and gave her a small kiss on the forehead before she joined Seth. Vanessa watched Seth comfort her as she walked past him. She used to wish she could have someone like that in her life, but she knew she already did. Dean was that person.

"Remind me to never piss you off." He said as she walked into the elevator.

"Yea, well I'm not upset about him cheating on me. I'm upset because now I'm homeless." She replied.

"That's not entirely true." He replied. "All you gotta do is say yes."

"To what?" She asked.

"Living with me." He replied. "I mean, we've know each other since our days in FCW. I've traveled the world with you several times..."

"Okay." She replied before he could say anything else.

"Okay." He repeated with a smile.

**A/N: Okay, now I'm taking a break until Monday. Thank you for all of the reviews and thank you to DeeMarie426 for giving me the idea for Liam to cheat on Vanessa. I originally didn't plan that. :)**


	15. Alter The Ending

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dean Ambrose or any of the other WWE characters in this story. I only own the plot, Vanessa, and Valerie.**_

_**A/N: I only have one more chapter left, then I'm going to end this story. I'm still working out details for the next one, but I'll be writing little one shots about Vanessa and Dean while I work them out. (I got the idea to do this from LexiAmbroseCabana if you haven't read her stories about Casey and Dean you should cause it's amazing!)**_

_Chapter Fifteen - Alter the ending**  
**_

**August 25th, 2014**

"So you're telling me that Liam cheated on you, pretty much the whole relationship. That's crazy."

"Yea." Vanessa replied as she looked up at her father. "I'm not sure for how long, but yea."

"You're also dating and living with Ambrose now?" He asked. "And all of this happened in four days?"

Vanessa nodded her head as she sat down on the luggage crate. Normally he would be the first person to know, considering he was both her father and her boss, but she had spent the past three days moving everything she owned from Tampa Bay to Las Vegas. If it hadn't been for Dean and Valerie half of her stuff would still be in Tampa with Liam. That was the one place she hoped she would never have to go back to.

"Yea, it's kind of crazy. It's what I want though. That's why I wanted to see you." She replied. "I want to alter the ending of our story. I just wanted to run it past you before I make it official."

"Wait...wait, I thought you two were dating. Why are you ending you're story with him?" He asked. "Unless there's something else I don't know."

"I'm not ending it, we're just going our separate ways. We'll still be dating, we just won't go out to the ring with each other anymore. I want to focus on my championship reign, and him to focus on his. I'm not into the whole power couple thing like I though I was when we started this. I'm more into him." She replied. "I want our work life and personal life to be separate. What goes on at work, stays at work."

"I understand." He replied as he nodded his head. "And I'm also very proud of you. Most people wouldn't be able to bounce back this quickly from something like that, but you're not most people."

She softly smiled as he took a step closer towards her and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. He wasn't much for affection in the work place, but this time would be an exception.

"Thanks Dad." She replied.

"I'm happy for you sweetheart. I can't wait to see your work come to life." He said before walking away from her.

She took a deep breath as she jumped down, sat her script down on the luggage case and began to look it over. There would be little interaction between her and Dean from now on. The only time the fans would see her with him is during his interviews in the locker room or after Raw. She was going to miss it, but it was going to be better that way. She wasn't going to have anything come between them.

"Hey you." She heard Dean whisper in her ear as he walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "What are you doing?"

"Looking over my first script without you." She replied. "It's going to be weird going out there without you."

"This is what you want though right? If not you can totally change it. I'm cool with it." He replied as she turned to face him. "Seeing you in your ring gear is a damn good motivation for me now that I know I can see you out of it."

She let out a small laugh as her hazel eyes looked into his blue ones. They hadn't went that far yet, but the thought of it sent tingles down her spine. She had wanted to for a while now, it was just never the right time. Now they had all the time in the world.

"Sorry but I think I'm going to leave it the way it is, but it's nice to know it's a good motivation." She replied.

"Damn, I was really looking forward to it too." He replied.

"Mmmm... if that's the case, then maybe you can teach me a some dirty deeds later." She replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I'll come find you after my match." He whispered.

"Sounds like a good idea." She replied before kissing him again.

She continued to kiss him until one of the crew members came up and informed him that he's match with Orton was next. He let out a deep breath as he looked down at her.

"I've got to go." He said as he put his forehead on her's. "Even though I kinda don't want to now."

"Good luck. Not that you need it." She said before he walked away from her.

She watched him as he walked into the Gorilla position. The thought that almost a week ago she was almost willing to give him up for someone she didn't love made her stomach churn. She was glad she had made the right choice. Hopefully it would be one that would last her a lifetime.

**A/N: The next chapter is going to be the last one. I'm going to jump a few months ahead. Thank you for all of the support on my little story. I hope you stick around to see what happens in the next one! :)**


	16. Eloise's Uncle Dean

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dean Ambrose or any of the other WWE characters in this story. I only own the plot, Vanessa, and Valerie.**_

_**A/N: I'm going to wright the next two chapters from Dean's point of view, 'cause I thought it'd be more fun. I hope you enjoy my little filler chapter! :)**_

_Chapter Sixteen - Eloise's Uncle Dean_

**December, 17th 2014**

"I'm going to go down and get the car ready. Is there anything you want me to take with me?"

Dean took a deep breath as he watched Valerie began to direct traffic in the small hospital room. He was shocked that someone who had just given birth not even twenty four hours ago, could be this active. He felt Vanessa's hand lace with his as he watched Valerie hand things to Seth. He'd give anything for that to be them one day. He just had to come up with the right way to ask her first.

"Oh, umm Nes, do you mind going with Seth? I need to talk to Dean about something." Valerie asked as she looked at her sister. Vanessa shot her a confused look but said nothing in defense. She simply gave him a kiss on the cheek before she followed her brother-in-law out the door and down to the car. "Can you do me a favor? Can you hold Eloise for a moment?"

Dean said nothing as Valerie placed the newborn in his arms. He didn't know what to say. He hadn't been around many kids except the ones that he had met while traveling. Now he was stuck holding a newborn while her mother prepared her for her trip home. His blue eyes flashed down to the small brown haired baby. She was beautiful, and already looked a lot like her mother and her aunt. He took a deep breath as he continued to stare. It was almost mesmerizing.

"Hi, Eloise." He softly said as Valerie walked over to them.

He watched as the newborns lips managed to curl up into a small smile. He wasn't sure if it was gas or him, either way he'd take it.

"You like your Uncle Dean don't you Eloise?" Valerie said as she looked down at her child. "Now if only he'd get the guts to ask your Auntie Vanessa to marry him and become your Uncle Dean."

"It's harder than you think okay." He replied without taking his eyes off of Eloise.

"How is it harder thank I think it is? The answer is already yes, all you have to do is ask her." She replied.

"Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked, avoiding her question.

"Yes, considering you told me a week ago that you wanted to ask her and we still have nothing." She said as she took Eloise from him. "Why?"

"We've been together for four months." He replied as he picked up a few of her bags and followed her out the door. "I don't want to screw this up by jumping the gun."

Valerie took a deep breath as they walked into the elevator and began to make their way down to the lobby. He prepared himself for the long speech that she was about to dish out on him.

"Look, it's simple. She loves you, you love her. What you two have is nothing like the relationship she had with Liam. Nothing like it. That was like an F, and yours is like an A+. I've never seen my sister so happy. She's done things with, and for you that I've never dreamed she'd do. I mean she's lived with you since day one. How I don't know, 'cause she's kind of crazy. You two mesh in ways I wish Seth and I could. Everything will be fine." She said as the elevator door opened.

He nodded as he looked out into the lobby. He could feel his gut began to twist as he thought about how he was going to ask the one person that meant the most to him, to spend the rest of her life with him. He had known from the first day he saw her that she was the one he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Sure it took some time for her to see it, but it was time well wasted. He wasn't sure if she had realized it the weekend they had spent in Myrtle Beach or her birthday weekend in Vegas. Either way he was glade she didn't give up on him.

"Everything okay?" He heard Vanessa ask as she placed her hand on his arm.

"It's perfect. Everything is perfect." He replied as Valerie and Seth finished loading up the car.

They watched in silence as the pair drove off with their new baby in tow. Her fingers slowly laced with his again as they made their way to his car.

"What'd she want to talk to you about?" She asked as he opened the door.

"Nothing really. Just if I was okay with her calling me Eloise's Uncle Dean, instead of just Dean." He replied.

"So, is it okay?" She asked.

"Yea, it's fine." He replied. "What do you think about going away this weekend?"

"Like a break from reality? Okay." She replied without any hesitation. "Where to?"

"Myrtle Beach."

**A/N: I've decided to break the last chapter down into two parts. I realized if I didn't, it would be a really long chapter that no one would want to read. I hope to have the next one out by Sunday or Monday, since this weekend is kind of busy for me. I hope you enjoyed my little filler chapter. Thank you for the reviews and thank you so much for reading! :)**


	17. Burnt Cupcakes

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dean Ambrose or any of the other WWE characters in this story. I only own the plot, Vanessa, and Valerie.**_

_**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. Thank you so much for coming along for the ride! :) Enjoy my little lovies!**_

_Chapter Seventeen - Burnt cupcakes_

"Ummm Dean, do you know what you're doing?"

Dean looked up at Vanessa as he placed the burnt cupcake on the counter, then looked back down at the cup cake. When it came to cooking, he had no problems. When it came to baking things, well that was Vanessa's expertise.

"Not really no." He replied with a sheepish smile. "I wanted to surprise you, but it's not really going as I planned."

"I see that." She replied with a small laugh as she put her arms around his hips as she hugged his side. "They're not that bad."

He shot her a look that asked if she was crazy or not. Of course they were bad. He was pretty sure that cup cakes weren't supposed to be black on the top, and white on the bottom.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

She nodded her head as she took one off of the counter and popped part of it into her mouth. It was so hard that it took her a few moments of chewing before she could respond to his question.

"Yea, I mean I love burnt cupcakes." She replied as she tried to force a smile. "They're the best."

"Yea, okay. If you say so." He replied. "Changing subjects, can I ask you something really quickly? It's not important, I just want to know."

"Sure." She replied as she put the cake down.

He took a deep breath before saying anything to her. This was going to be the deciding factor on if he was going to ask her here or if he was going to wait until they got back to their apartment in Vegas.

"It's stupid, but where did you first know you loved me? Here or Vegas?" He asked.

"No question, it was when we spent the weekend here." She replied. "Why?"

"No reason." He replied as she placed part of the white cake in her mouth..

It was all he could do to hide the smile that was slowly growing across his face as he watched her slowly began to chew it.

"Did you put something in this?" She asked, her grotesque face finally coming to light.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. "There's nothing in there."

She slowly shot him a look as she spit part of the un-burnt cup cake into her hand. It wasn't long before she noticed some thing small and silver. Her hazel eyes flashed up at him as she held the purple four carat diamond ring in between her fingers.

"Dean..." She said but stopped.

"I know we've only been together for four months, and this isn't normal, but we're not normal. We've spent years together on the road, hell you've lived with me from day one. I've known from the first day you walked through the doors at FCW that you were the one. You didn't even have to say anything to me, and I knew." He replied. "Now I'm not going to get down on one knee, in case..."

"No, I want you too." She softly whispered.

"Okay." He replied as he got down on one knee. "Vanessa Anne Levesque, I'm not going to ask you to make me the happiest man on the planet 'cause you've already done that. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, but you've got to promise me something first." She replied as she got on her knees and took his hands in her's.

"Anything." He said.

"I don't want this to be rushed. I'm not saying I want to wait so many years, I'm saying let's give it a few months. I love you, more than anything in the whole world, and I don't want to lose you because we rushed things. Okay?"

"Okay." He replied, as he placed the ring on her finger.

"Wait, what were you going to do if I said Vegas?" She asked.

"I was going to take the ring out and ask you when we got home." He replied.

"Did you burn those cakes on purpose?" She asked.

"Nope, I just got lucky." He replied.

She nodded as she looked down at the ring again, then back up at him. He softly kissed her on the lips as she sat back on the lower part of her legs.

"You know you didn't have to ask. My answer was already yes." She said as he pulled away from her.

"Then why'd you have me ask?" He questioned.

"I just wanted to hear you say it. I mean I've known for a while that I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life." She replied. "I guess if you wanted to, you could blame it on the changes we almost had to go through. That was my wake up call." She replied.

"You sure Liam cheating had nothing to do with it?" He asked.

"Positive, I was on my way out when you kissed me after my match with Rosa." She replied.

"Okay then, we can blame it on the changes."

**A/N: I'll be starting the random one shots of Dean and Vanessa's life in between the stories soon. I already have two of them in the works. I think I'm going to take a week or two off, before I post them tough. We shall see what my mood is like by then. haha Thank you again for all of your kind reviews and taking the time to read my story. I really hope you enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
